1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power adapter, and more particularly to a power adapter with a rotatable plug module.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the electric appliances are widespread and diverse, such as notebooks, cell phones and MP3 players. A battery or a DC power provides an operating voltage to activate the electric appliances mentioned above. Therefore, the electric appliances often cooperate with a charger or a power conversion device. The charger or the power conversion device is connected to an AC power via a plug.
Generally, the plug is electrically connected to a socket mounted on a wall or an extension cord extending from the socket on the wall. In order to provide an operating DC power to activate the electric appliances or to charge the battery, an additional power adapter will be connected to a power line or be mounted in the socket. However, the additional power adapter will increase the cost and be inconvenient for storage. In another aspect, if the power adapter such as a buck circuit or a rectifying circuit is incorporated into the plugs, the plug will become very bulky. Moreover, when conducting pins are firmly mounted on the plug at a certain angle, the plug may block the jacks of the rest of the sockets due to its bulky size and cause the rest of the sockets to be unavailable.